Capturing Her Heart
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Summary in story. :)
1. Chapter 1

DESCRIPTION: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CARLISLE AND ESME ADOPT 3 KIDS? ALICE, JASPER, AND BELLA. THEY'RE ALL YOUNG AND WANT TO HAVE FUN. EDWARD AND EMMETT ARE THEIR BIRTH CHILDREN. ROSALIE IS ALICE'S BEST FRIEND. :)

ROSALIE- 16.

EMMETT- 21.

ALICE- 16.

JASPER- 17.

BELLA- 19.

EDWARD- 20.

CARLISLE- 41.

ESME- 40.

EMMETT POV:

"Wake up.", I called to my younger siblings.

My parents had decided to adopt 3 children, then get called to an emergency trip to Europe. So guess who they left in charge.

Me, the best brother in the world.

When they adopted these 3 kids, there's one that I simply clicked to. Alice and Jasper were a couple. They've been together for a year, Alice's best friend moved in with us, and then there was Bella.

Ali's best friend was smokin' hot. She had the long blonde hair, big tits, perfect round ass, and her fiestiness made her hotter. Rosalie Hale was the definition of sexy. She had been playing moves on me for the past week and trust me, I had plans to fuck her.

"Go away.", Rosalie yelled when I went to her room.

"Wake up, you have school.", I smirked. It was only Saturday, but she didn't have to know that.

I wanted to have time alone with her before Alice woke up. All day they looked at magazines and did online shopping. If I could just have a little time with her, I'd be fine.

Jacking off every night to her voice, and her image in my head wasn't helping either. I wanted her. I wanted to pound her and make her want more.

"It's saturday, dumb-fuck.", She went under the blankets and fell back asleep.

It was worth the try.

I went back to the kitchen and sighed. Somehow, someway, I needed to make her want me.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured a shot. She was 16. I was 24, it would be illegal. But, fuck. Who wouldn't want to fuck her?

3 days later:

I had Jasper, Alice, and Bella woken up, but Rosalie was defiantly budging. I wasn't in the mood for her shit today.

"I don't feel good, let me stay home.", Rose faked a cough under the blanket.

"How would my parents feel if I let you stay home?", I asked.

"Tell them I threw up or something. I just want to sleep.".

"I watched you sneak in last night. Were you at a party?", I smirked.

"Why would I be at a party?".

"You were defiantly giggly and could hardly walk. You held onto the wall and tripped a few times. I mean, I've seen girls drunk and that's what they do.".

"Fine.", She threw the covers up and sat up. She was just in a lace bra and thong.

Fuck, it was hard not to stare. Her perfect tits fit perfect into that bra.

I quickly left the room and went to mine. I shut the door and locked it, and pulled out my 15 inch cock. I started jacking off and tried not to moan her name. Just picturing her in that lingerie made me cum.

I panted as I seen my cum all over my pillows.

I cleaned up and walked down stairs.

Time for 2 shots of vodka. Today, I was defiantly watching porn and jacking off. I couldn't handle this. I had to start trying harder to get her.

AUTHORS NOTE:

YES, NO? DO YOU LIKE IT?


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV:

I sighed and walked into chemistry. "Rose, are you okay?", Alice asked.

"Yeah. Emmett seen me last night.", I yawned.

"Nuh uh. What did he say?", She asked.

"He wasn't pissed. He just said he seen my stumbling and giggling.", I looked at my phone and sighed.  
"I have the worst hangover. I just want to sleep.".

"Here.", Alice handed me a water bottle. "Drink that. It'll help.".

"When are your parents coming back?", I asked as I drank the water.

"3 months.", She smiled.

"We should throw a party Friday night.", I smirked.

"We should. But, Em might not let us.", She smiled then frowned.

"I can talk him into it. He's been eying me lately.".

"You've noticed it too?", She asked.

"Yep. I slept in my bra and underwear last night and basically flashed him this morning.".

"How?".

"He was bitching at me, so I just threw the blankets up and sat up. My boobs were basically hanging out and my underwear were see-through.", I said as the bell rang.

As the day went on, I thought about the party. It sounded fun and we could get trashed. I defiantly wanted to do it. And I knew some people who could get us some alcohol and drugs.

After school, Alice and Bella went to a study group thing, and Jasper went to soccer practice, so I was home alone. Or at least I thought. Emmett, of course, had to be there.

I sat on my bed and texted Tyler.

TEXT CONVO:

R: Can you get me some drugs for Friday night? I'm throwing a party.

T: Yeah. What kind?

R: Marijuana, Coke, Crystal Meth, and Ecstasy. :)

T: Damn. Getting fucked up?

R: Basically. Can you get alcohol too? You'll be invited.

T: I can get 6 bottles of Vodka, Jack, Rum, 5 24 packs of Beer, and 8 packs of Wine Coolers.

R: That'll work. Thanks.

END OF TEXTING.

Friday was going to be bad ass. I was defiantly getting fucked up. I was young and trust me, I needed a little get away.

I texted Alice the details and smiled.

I started messaging people on facebook and telling them.

By 2 am, I had invited over 100 people.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'M GONNA MAKE A STORY FOR AUTHOR NOTES. HA. KAY.


	3. Chapter 3

FRIDAY NIGHT- 1 AM.

EMMETT POV:

I came home wasted and seen a bunch of lights on. The music was loud and a bunch of people were inside. I stumbled in to see a bunch of people dancing, making out, and drinking.

Who the hell threw a party?

I glanced at the couch to see Alice on Rose's lap making out with her. Fuck. I shouldn't be letting this happen or have that turn me on. But fuck, lesbians were sexy and so was Rose. But Ali was my sister. But, not by birth. I stood there watching and let my cock get hard. I could tell Rose had a blunt in her hand and every few moments she would take a puff.

God, these kids were out of control. The house was smokey and you could smell the sex that was going on.

I walked to the kitchen and found a bunch of boys playing beer pong. I sighed. "Care if I join in?", I asked.

"Sure. You're on my team.", Some kid said.

I played beer pong for nearly an hour. Before going back to the living room. Rose was smoking a bong and had a blunt in her hand. Her short dress revealed her red thong and tight ass. I watched as she smoked more. What was in that?

I tapped the kids shoulder that was holding it. "What's in it?", I asked.

"Meth.", He laughed.

I smiled as Rosalie came up and hugged me. "Emmetttttt!", She laughed.

"How much stuff have you done?", I asked.

"5 beers, 7 wine coolers, 4 rounds of Vodka shots, and 10 rounds of Whiskey shots. Then she's on her 2nd blunt, she's been smoking bongs since 9, she's had 13 shots of Heroin and she's snorted coke at least 5 times. She's wild.", Jasper said. "I'm on patrol for her.".

Shit, how was she still going? I'm surprised her heart hasn't given out.

"Let's get an ecstasy shot together!", Rose giggled.

I sighed, "No. You've had enough.", I carried her upstairs and laid her on her bed.

She reached up and kissed me deeply. "Fine.".

I couldn't help but kiss back. I had been waiting for this day for 2 weeks. I had been jacking off to her sweet voice and face, and now she was kissing me.

"You sure you want this?", I asked.

She nodded. I unbuttoned her dress and smiled as I seen the red bra and thong.

I kissed her breast and her neck as she moaned.

I took of my tuxedo and stroked my cock. She slowly took off her bra and thong. Fuck. This was actually happening.

I climbed onto her bed and put her legs on my shoulders. I jerked my cock a few times.

"How big are you?", She asked.

"15 inches hard, 13 inches limp.", I smirked.

"Mhm. I like it.", she smiled.

I slowly entered her and moaned. Fuck, she was fucking tight.

"First time?", I asked.

She whimpered and nodded.

"It'll stop hurting in a few minutes.", I started thrusting slowly.

She was soaked, probably from the coke.

After a few minutes she was begging for more. I went faster and harder. She was moaning and screaming for me to go harder. God, she was a goddess at sex.

I shot my load into her and kept going.

"Mhm. Yes!", Rose moaned.

I rubbed her clit as she orgasmed. Fuck.

I came in her 4 more times before I pulled out.

"N-No. Keep going.", She panted.

2 months later:

I woke up naked beside Rose and smiled.

We weren't a couple, but we were defiantly fuck buddies.

Since the party, we've fucked at least 4 times a week. She defiantly enjoyed herself. And hell, I enjoyed making her scream.

"Emmett, we're home.", I heard my moms voice.

Fuck, I thought. I covered Rose up and got dressed. Thank god we were in her room.

I walked downstairs and hugged my mom. "I've missed you guys.".

"We've missed you and the other children too.", She smiled.

I hugged my dad and smiled.

"You guys are back early.", I stated.

"We missed home.", My dad replied.

"Everyone's asleep.", I said.

ROSALIE POV:

I woke up feeling sick and sore. Emmett and I had been having sex since the party. We weren't a couple, he's weird, but we were fuck buddies.

He knew how to touch me and what made me feel good.

I ran to the bathroom and puked.

God, I felt like shit. Thank god it was summer.

"Kids, we're home!", I heard Esme's voice. I quickly brushed my teeth and put on clothes.

I walked downstairs and faked a smile. "Hey.", I said weakly as I hugged my best friends parents. They didn't adopt me, I was going wherever Ali was going.

"You don't look too good.", Esme frowned.

"I feel like crap. I puked this morning too.", I explained as I sat on the couch.

"We'll need to get you to a doctor. I hope Emmett has kept everyone in line.".

"Yeah.", I yawned.

1 week later

I sighed as I sat at the doctor.

Throwing up for a week and not being able to walk has sucked.

Esme sat in the chair and read her emails. "Would you like to go to lunch after?", She asked.

"Uh, sure.", I yawned as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Miss. Hale. You're here for a blood test. You've been throwing up for a week?", She asked.

"Yes. I think it's stomach bug. But I just want to be sure before I get medicine.", I replied.

"All we're going to do is test your blood. It's take about 5 minutes to get, and 30 minutes for the results.", She explained as she took my blood pressure.

I looked at the pictures on the wall, the whole time she took my blood. I hated needles and just wanted to sleep.

"I'll go get this tested.", She put band-aids on my arm and left.

"That hurt.", I sighed.

"Once your results come back and you get medicine, you'll feel a lot better.", She smiled. "It's probably just some virus you got from school.".

20 minutes later

The nurse came back with a few papers. "Your results are back.".

OUTFITS:

ROSE: albu_346862928_00-1.


	4. Chapter 4

"The test results came back and it seems you're pregnant.", The doctor said.

Pregnant? I looked at Esme. I thought she was about to die. She was pale and just looked at the ground?

"A-Are you sure you read that right? And it's the right paper?", Esme asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Here's the paper.", The doctor handed them to her. "We'll do a quick sonogram to figure out how far along you are and your approx. due date.".

I laid back and sighed. I couldn't be pregnant with Emmett's baby. He was 24, and I was only 16. having sex with him was illegal. We were defiantly busted.

The doctor lifted my shirt and put the gel on my stomach. She started moving a wand around.

"It looks like you are nine weeks pregnant. So abortion is still available. Your approx. due date is November 27th.", The doctor said.

I nodded.

"You have other choices if you don't want keep it. There's abortion and adoption.", the doctor explained as she cleaned off my stomach. We'll help you through whatever choice you make. I'll be seeing you in two weeks for a check up. We'll call and make an appointment.".

I sat up and grabbed my jacket. "Thanks.".

"Just sign out in the lobby and then you're free.".

"Let's go.", Esme said strictly.

I silently followed her to the car and got in.

I was so scared to tell Emmett. Would he stay around if I decided to keep it? Or would he be a dead beat dad and not be around for anything?

I sighed and tried to think back 9 weeks ago. The party. I conceived at a freaking party. Emmett and I had sex for 5 hours and I don't think he used a condom.

"How did this happen?", Esme asked. I could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'll figure something out. You and Carlisle don't have to help me.", I sighed.

"How did this happen? We leave for 2 months and you get pregnant.", She cried.

"I'm sorry..".

"Did you go to a party or just have a guy over? ", She asked.

"I threw a party. I ended up high on a bunch of different drugs and drunk.", I sighed and walked in.

How was I going to tell Emmett? How would he react?

I walked up to my room and climbed in bed.

I didn't want to talk to anyone or even see anyone. I just wanted to sleep and think about my choices. I could abort the baby, and move on with life. I could go through the whole pregnancy and give the baby up for adoption. Or I could keep the baby and try to survive high school and being a parent.

The papers the doctor gave me said I couldn't legally abort the baby after 12 weeks. So I had 3 weeks to figure out what I really wanted to do.

I heard a knock on my door, and sighed. "I'm sleeping."

"It's me.", Emmett said.

I sighed. I guess it was now or never.

He came in and sat by me in my bed. "Did they figure out what was wrong?", He asked.

I rolled over and sighed. "Yeah.".

"What is it? Flu? Stomach bug?", He chuckled.

"I'm pregnant.", I rolled back over.

"Pre-Pregnant?", He asked.

"Yep.", I felt tears in my eyes and wiped them. "9 weeks.".

"S-So you got pregnant at the party?", He asked.

"I guess so.".

"And you're sure it's mine?".

"I lost my virginity to you. Of course, it's yours. You're the only person I've had sex with. If you want to leave, then leave. I don't care right now.".

"Are you going to keep it?".

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided.".

"Do my parents know I'm the father?", He asked.

"I don't know. They haven't asked. Your mom probably wants to kill me. I'm 16. I can't raise a baby.".

"I would watch it while you finished high school?", He offered.

"I don't know. Can I just sleep?", I sighed.

"Yeah. I love you.", He said then walked out of the room.

3 hours later:

I awoke to a nauseous feeling. I slowly sat up and walked to the bathroom. I sighed as I didn't throw up and walked downstairs.

"Rosalie, can we talk to you in the kitchen?", Carlisle asked.

I followed him to the kitchen and sat in the chair in front of Esme.

"When did you start having sex?", Carlisle asked.

"I lost my virginity 9 weeks ago.".

"Who's the father?", He asked as Emmett walked in.

"E-Emmett.", I looked down. I was defiantly nervous.

Carlisle and Esme looked at Emmett and walked out of the kitchen.

I started crying more and laid my head on the table. Emmett came up beside me and kissed my cheek. "I'm here for you and the baby.".

"I'm so scared.", I whispered.

"I know, love. But we'll do this together.".

Emmett's parents were probably so pissed. 1) this is illegal. 2) we threw a party and Emmett knew. And 3) there was drugs and alcohol involved.

I sighed and looked at him. "How? Us having sex was illegal. I shouldn't have thrown that party.".

"Will you be my girlfriend?", He asked.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie POV:

I sighed. "I don't think that's best.".

"What's best then? Our baby not having parents that are together? Would you rather me just marry you? I don't know what the fuck to do anymore.", He got louder with each sentence and left the room.

I started crying more. I couldn't handle Emmett right now. I didn't know what I wanted right now.

"Sweetie, are you okay?", Esme asked.

"N-No.", I sighed and wiped my tears.

"We're just confused.", She rubbed my back. "We don't understand.".

"No-one understands. I don't understand why I had to get pregnant. I don't understand why he's being a dick. I don't understand why it all has to be me.".

"He's just shocked. Carlisle is talking to him now. It'll be okay.".

I looked up at her. "I-I think I'm going to keep the baby.".

"Do you feel like that's whats best?", She asked.

I nodded and looked at my flat stomach. "I don't think I could just kill it. Or carry it, give birth, and not come home with a baby".

"How did Emmett get with you?", She asked.

"He was drunk too. And he carried me to my room. That's all I remember. Besides the 5 hours of sex.", I sighed.

"You two need to talk and figure something out. You don't want the baby to come into this world without a father.".

"I want him there. I just- I don't want to date him or marry him yet. I don't want to be too stressed out.".

"I understand. Believe it or not, I wasn't married to Carlisle when Emmett was born. We were just dating. We ended up having sex on the 2nd date and then Emmett was born 9 months later.".

"Really?", I asked.

"We got married when Em was 2.", She smiled faintly.

"I'm scared.", I replied.

"Of what?", She asked.

"Giving birth, stretch marks, the baby kicking.".

10 weeks later:

I laid on the hospital bed and cried. The pains were becoming unbearable. Every time the baby moved, it got worse.

This was the second time in the past 4 weeks that I'd been in the ER. Last time, the doctor said I was overly stressed. Hell, with my life right now, who wouldn't be? Emmett signed up for the Army and was deployed 5 weeks ago. He claims it'll help pay for stuff for the baby and that it'll benefit us, but for some reason I think he just wanted away.

I was always nagging and bitching at him. I was always cranky, and it was worse now. Alice and I weren't even friends anymore. She was pissed that I was having sex with Emmett, even though she knew he liked me. She was really pissed when I told her I was pregnant.

I tried to sit up but laid back and cried more.

"It's okay.", Esme tried to soothe me.

It didn't help much, but at least someone was here and trying to help me. My mom was a crack head and didn't care about me.

"It hurts so bad.", I cried.

"It'll be okay.", She held my hand.

The doctor came in and smiled. "I have good news. The baby is perfectly fine, just growing and running out of room. I'm going to order you on bed rest through. Just to be sure that everything is okay.".

"What about school?", I asked.

"We'll contact your school. We'll ask them to allow you to be home schooled.", She replied.

"I can home school her. I'm a stay at home mom.", Esme said.

I sighed. "How many hours would I do a day?", I asked.

"Minimum 5, maximum 9.", She answered.

An hour later:

I laid in bed and started on Emmett's letter.

_**Dear Emmett,**_

_**These past weeks have been the worst. We just got back from the ER. The baby is running out of room because I was blessed with a small ass womb.. last time we went it was stress. These pains hurt. I think the baby misses you. And honestly, I miss you too. I regret not dating you. Because now the baby will have a father who is hardly here. If I was dating you would you have still left? I find out the gender next week. I'm excited. Oh, and I'm put on bed rest. So no school for me. After you left, the bitchiness got worse. Alice and I still aren't talking. I don't care though. I've decided it's just me and the baby. I wish we could've just dated from the beginning. From that night at the party. Then, maybe it wouldn't be so stressful. Maybe I'm over thinking. But, I love you.. I miss your dimples and stupid remarks. I miss you trying to be there for the baby. **_

_**Love Rose. **_

I folded the note into an envelope with a sonogram picture. I probably was over thinking and just depressed.

I got up and went to start a bubble bath. I just wanted to relax and not be stressed out.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Rose POV:

38 WEEKS PREGNANT:

I smiled as I received an envelope from Emmett. I quickly opened it and read it.

_**Dear Rose, **_

_**I miss your beautiful face and cute belly. I think the baby is a girl. Yeah, defiantly a girl. But, if it isn't, I'll still be happy. I hope the pains stop. I hate seeing and hearing that you're in pain. Alice will probably calm down after you have the baby. I'm coming home SOON. I'm not telling you when though. It's a surprise. I know how you hate them, but I love when you get really excited. I can't wait to see you and our baby/baby bump. ;) I almost had you there. It'll defiantly shock you. But hopefully you don't freak out too much. I have to go now. But, one question; will you marry me? **_

_**Love Emmett. **_

I cried and smiled. He asked me to marry was coming home soon. I would finally get to see him and he would be here for the baby.

I rubbed my belly. "Daddy's coming home, pumpkin.".

I found out I was expecting a little boy. Esme helped me pick a name, Jordan Hunter.

She had warmed up and so did Carlisle. Esme answered all my questions, and Carlisle checked my blood pressure when I felt dizzy.

Jordan kicked a lot. The pains had finally stopped, thank God. Jordan was defiantly going to be spoiled. Esme and Carlisle bought him a lot of clothes, mostly Camo. I learned that Emmett loved to hunt and he loved kids.

Esme helped me with Jordan's room. He had Camo bedding and orange walls. Almost everything of his was Camo. I was defiantly ready for him to come. My doctor said he weighed almost 9 pounds. I was hoping I didn't have to have a c-section.

3 P.M.

I yawned and ate my pizza. It was one of my major cravings.

"He's moving a lot. He must like the pizza.", Esme smiled as she felt my stomach.

"I've been craving it this whole pregnancy. I order pizza a lot.".

"I craved Pepsi and Marsh mellows with Em. And Red wine and onion rings with Edward.", She said.

"I've craved pizza, Sprite, and Enchilada's.".

"Did you schedule when you're getting induced?", She asked.

"Mhm. Next Monday.", I smiled.

"Really? 4 days?", She smiled.

I nodded. "I'm kind of nervous.", I admitted.

"Are you getting an epidural?", She asked.

"Probably.".

3 days later:

"What all have I missed?", Emmett asked as he rubbed my stomach.

"All the cravings, and sleepless nights.", I said as I ate pizza. This was only the 5th night in a row that I've ate it.

"I can't believe tomorrow we'll be holding our baby.", He smiled.

"You should pick out what he's going to wear home.", I smiled.

"Really?", He asked.

"Mhm.".

Emmett came home yesterday. He brought pizza and movies, and we laid around all day eating.

I watched as he went through Jordan's clothes. "Did my parents tell you I like hunting?", He asked.

"Mhm. I like his room though.", I smiled.

"Me too. How'd you come up with the name? Jordan Hunter McCarthy?", He said as he handed me a camo onesee and camo booties.

"Your mom helped. When she told me you liked hunting, I picked Hunter. And I've always liked Jordan.", I smiled.

"I like it. What's this?", He asked pointing to a frame.

"His shadow box. Your mom is helping me.".

"What the heck is that?".

"You put a baby's newborn stuff in it. Like their outfit home, sonogram pictures, their bracelet from the hospital, and the paper the nurses put on his crib.", I yawned.

"Sleepy?", He asked.

"Mhm. I told you I hardly sleep. It's not comfortable anymore.", I sighed. "He's kicking a lot.".

He put his hands on my belly, and smiled. "It feels weird.".

"I like it though. I feel like he knows when we're talking about him.".

"Maybe.", He smiled.

"I get induced tomorrow!", I gasped. "I forgot. Holy shit.".

"Why are you getting induced?", He asked.

"They want me to.".

"When do you go?", Emmett asked.

"7 a.m.".

8 A.M.

I moaned in pain as I felt another contraction.

"It hurts.", I whispered.

"Do you want the epidural?", The doctor asked.

"Yes.", I replied.

I looked at Emmett and frowned.

"It'll be okay.", He said as he held my hand.

"For you. You don't have to give birth to a baby.".

:)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
